Difficulties of Command
by Goddess Bless
Summary: As New Hope grows even in the waning year of the Scanra War, Kel gives in to the need for a second in command. Personal issues are making her doubt her fitness to lead and her place in combat. Faleron of King's Reach will join his cousin and former peers as the second to Kel's first. How will this affect New Hope? How will this affect their relationship? Kel/Fal; Kel/Dom; Neal/Yuki
1. Soldier's Sickness

**This is something new that's been kicking around in my head for a while. I thinking that it will be between a 4 and 6 part series. Enjoy!**

* * *

Keladry paused in her supply review and wiped the sweat from her brow. Despite the cooled air outside, the quartermaster's stables were decidedly warm. She had been briefed that the war was beginning to wind down, however it nary felt like that. New Hope was receiving new people everyday and she was barely keeping up with the load. It had taken Neal, Merric, and Master Numair to convince her that asking for help was not weakness. She knew that, she knew that requesting more help was just another part of command, however she could not shake the feeling that it was admitting defeat. Forts surely didn't need more than one person overseeing things. She knew that also to be false. Owen, upon receiving his knighthood, became Wyldon's right hand man. Raoul had Captain Flyn. She needed her own Captain Flyn or Owen at this point.

New Hope's numbers were reaching far into the low thousands and she was but one knight. Yes, Neal and Merric helped. Yes, she had clerks. However, New Hope was serving as not only a refugee camp, but now also as a fort in its own right.

She couldn't afford to be sloppy and try as she might, she was beginning to slip under the pressure. It was with a heavy heart that she had written to Wyldon some weeks ago requesting another knight to be assigned to her district. Neal had his hands full between the refugees and those hurt in combat. Merric was meeting the enemy daily, and Kel just needed one more person at her back. Someone to take the wall if she needed to also ride out. Someone who understood the necessaries of command. Someone who wouldn't get themselves drawn and quartered with due to their tongue. She shifted through another pack and then marked it off on her accounting sheet. Someone who could also follow her command despite her being 'the girl'.

She rolled back onto her heels and rested a moment. Even now, entering into her third year of knighthood, she was still having issues with people respecting her shield and her authority. Not within her own camp, no- or at least not for very long. Her people were loyal to her and dealt with issues swiftly and often before they ever reached her ears. She wished they wouldn't, she could take care of herself. However, if she was being completely honest, she appreciated the help with all that existed on her shoulders. Quite often her days had her rising before dawn as she had as a page and then retiring late in the evening. It meant little rest and an increasingly shortened temper.

When she finished her examination she returned to the main section of the fort, mostly pleased with the supplies that she reviewed and cross with the fact that she had found gravel sown into the bottom of some of her bags of grain. That was unacceptable. She would be handling this. Mastiff was, as always, as beautifully maintained fort that only grew more impeccable and more impressive. First Haven and then New Hope had given her an appreciation for such order. However, she did miss the sound of screaming children and lively conversation. Soldiers could be a bit on the dull side.

It was a short time later that she was sitting in Wyldon's office drinking a warmed spiced cider- a special treat from her commander. She felt comfortable enough to sit back with a small contented sigh. She and Wyldon had come to an understanding in her time as a knight and his time away from being training master. Her venture into Scanra only solidified it. Wyldon reviewed her sheets again and made a face at the point where, she could only assume, he saw her note about the mis-weighted bags.

"I will have Jesslaw see to this." He stated indicating that she was indeed correct in her assumption. Kel nodded and took a second sip, enjoying the warmth that slipped from her mouth down her throat and into her belly. It got cold quickly here in the north, and winter was moving fast. "As for your other request." He set the papers down and Kel straightened in her seat, now their meeting would truly begin and she owed him her attention. Wyldon ran fingers over his desk. "It is hard to ask for help, especially when you are deemed to be in control. However, a good leader knows when more support is needed, and so I commend you for the awareness to your post. I've gotten approval to move one knight to New Hope and to be under your command, a second down person. We are still deciding assignments. Several knights are moving inland from the coast now that those Wolfships will have difficulties with raids in the colder months. I'll try to send word when we know who, however odds are that the message will arrive to you when they do. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Kel replied back, she was pleased with the response though she wished that she knew exactly who was coming. It was hard to prepare with unknown variables.

"I've also replaced the twenty soldiers that you lost, but be careful with their replacements. We've allotted you another 30 bodies that will arrive with your new knight. Finally, we have word of another 700 or so refugees coming in before the winter starts in true." Wyldon sighed and leaned back in his own chair. For all that he loved field work, this war was tedious. They had all thought Maggur was done once his killing machines had been defeated, however there were still armies to deal with, and it was taking longer than anyone would have liked. "I am hopeful that this winter will be the last for this war and that we'll be working on clean up by the time late autumn rolls around. Time will tell."

Kel watched the man who she'd known for over half of her life reach up and rub his arm, which would always ache from a harrock injury sustained during the Immortals War. It tended to hurt most when cold damp weather was approaching. A sheer sign of things to come.

"You are dismissed unless you have further information for me?" He stated. Upon Kel's affirmation that she had nothing to report, Kel finished her cider and bowed before being dismissed.

Another year of this. She sighed. It wasn't that she was against war or combat. She just was having difficulty now that her task was done. Settling into regular knight's duties and commanding a camp after being a tool of the divine was harder than she would like to admit. It was as though she still had this driving sense of urgency, but to no end. It just drove with no destination.

As such she had taken to teaching the refugees all the armed skills that she could. Glaive practice was back at least twice in a day if not three times. Between the high pressures of running the camp and her driving urgency, it was as though private peace was unachievable. She had never experienced this before. After spending six years living in the Yamani Islands, she was used to always having complete control over her thoughts and emotions- if only externally. Something about the Scanra trip changed that. Was this what it was like to be touched by the gods? That everything you knew about yourself would change?

Kel shook her head, these were not appropriate thoughts for right now. She would handle them when she was able to. Until then, she would work and she would do her best by her people and her overlord.

It was another two weeks before Kel received a note from Lord Wyldon. A messenger had ridden in early in the morning and delivered Kel a note while she took breakfast with Yuki. The plump Yamani woman was heavily taken with child and Kel was delighted, though nervous about the pregnancy. There was something to be said about voluntarily birthing and raising a child in a refugee camp so close to the border. With enemies everywhere, sometimes she questioned the wiseness of the decision. But that was beyond her scope as best friend of the married couple. They would do as they saw fit as neither were stupid. She would support them to the best of her ability and keep her criticisms to herself- she was no mother and doubted that she ever would be.

The note was short, merely reading that the new knight, soldiers, and half of the new refugee population would be arriving by day's end. Kel finished her bowl of honeyed porridge with a sweep of moist oat bread and shoved it all in her mouth in a rather unladylike fashion. As she swallowed she murmured her thanks to the messenger and took a coin from her belt purse and pressed it into his hand for tip before leaving. New Hope was ever expanding, now with people plying trades and opening small shops. She tried to keep coin on her for these very reasons so that she could support the small local economy. Neal and Yuki lived in quarters above the healing house, and Merric in the soldier's barracks. The clerks now lived in their own building attached to the side of the headquarters by a long wooden corridor that was magically warmed during the winter. She was not one for extravagants, however couldn't deny Master Numair when he had offered the gift.

The headquarters itself consisted of attic space for storage, a room for Tobe by the stairs and front door, a downstairs meeting room and office for Kel and the other leaders, another small meeting place, and then rooms for Kel, two visitors, and now this new knight on the second floor. Previously, it had held the work and sleeping spaces of the clerks, however as the need for clerks expanded as did their need for space. Quite often Kel used the largest empty room on the second floor for her own practice space so that she could obtain peace. Straw mats placed on the floor by Tobe and his group of worshiping youngsters had made the sparing room cozy. She was ever grateful for her little henchman.

Kel made a note to herself as she opened the door to speak with him. In a year's time he would be free, if she was counting correctly. She had gained his service in 460HE, and in just over a month it would be 463HE. Meaning that his contract was nearly up. She knew that he would rather stay with her, however she and Daine had spoken extensively about the boy needing training in wild magic. With the level that he had, and the unknowingness of his father had led them to believe the boy a halfling, much like Daine herself. The young sorceress had yet to petition the gods and goddesses in the divine realms for answers, however the two were fairly certain. A gift like that was wasted on servitude. Tucking those thoughts away for later she finished ascending the stairs and entered the first room on the right, the room which would soon occupy her second in command.

The focus of her thoughts stood in the middle of the room practicing the 'broom sweeps clean' position with an actual broom. Kel had to crack a smile and grabbed a second broom from off the wall to sneak up on him. In a flash that two were heavily sparing with their 'deadly' weapons. "Keep your elbow up!" She called to him as she forcefully drove the butt of her broom towards his solar plexus. They had been at it for a while now and both were grinning and red-faced from the effort and the dust knocked from the brooms themselves.

Tobe raised his defense and the two met with a solid 'whack' noise. "You will never get me, lady-mother!" Tobe taunted back and skipped out of the way in a graceful way that she was slightly envious of. Of all the things she was, graceful was not one of them. A snorted laugh caused her to turn around and face the open doorway.

Two things happened then at once, Kel caught sight of Neal, Merric, and of all people Faleron of King's Reach standing in her door and the feeling of a sharp pain across the back of her skulls as Tobe landed a solid hit across her head with his broom. She was knocked forward by the unexpected blow and took to a knee clutching her head with care. "Tobe." Was the strangled gasp. He had some power when he was really going for it.

Hands gripped hers and she painfully looked up into Neal's eyes as he worked on her wound. "Tobe, you need to be more careful." He scolded lightly, his concentration more fully on his work than on the admonishing. Merric moved around the two to comfort the small servant. Had Kel not been distracted by sudden newcomers, the hit would have never happened.

The pain lessened and Kel was able to open her eyes again, though she didn't remember closing them. Neal moved behind her to inspect the injury through her hair, giving Kel the opportunity to look at the open door once more. Faleron was here, odd but. Her mind moved quickly. Faleron, as far as she had been concerned had been moved to the coast in the time since helping her save the refugees from Scanra. He had helped Neal take the group home when she chose to move on. She couldn't be more thankful to her own friend, though this predicament was more than a little embarrassing- especially in front of what she could only assume was her new second in command.

Neal finished picking through her hair and declared her to be relatively injury free, but he would like the partially healed scab go the rest of its way on its own "as a reminder." She stood and motioned for Faleron to wait a moment. Tobe was working himself up into a fit and that was not acceptable. She gripped her servant on the shoulders and peered just a few scant inches down into his eyes. The nearly 13 year old met hers briefly before looking away.

"Tobe, I am fine. You did nothing wrong, I was the one who was not as careful as I should have been." She soothed.

"But, I hit you. I'm sorry." Kel shushed him before he could work himself up further.

"An accident." She stated firmly and brought the young boy in for a hug. She knew how he felt about her, a mother figure and easily the most important person in his life. He must be absolutely beside himself over this. "Go with Neal and have some lunch." Kel shot a look over at Neal and he nodded briefly, a good lunch and maybe a nice calming tea would do the trick. She would further sooth Tobe later, right now she had to greet her new counterpart. Arms wrapped around Tobe's shoulders as Kel let go.

"Milady mother, Tobe and I will do just nicely." Neal drawled and began steering the young boy out of the room. Tobe shot one last mournful look back at Kel before allowing himself to be towed along. Kel could tell that this conversation was far from over, however that was for a later time.

Merric sighed once they heard the front door close. "You coddle him, Kel. He is going to walk all over you one day." Kel in return sighed. Merric was indeed better about commoners than he once was, however there was still much room for improvement.

"The boy is a human being, Merric." Faleron spoke up in a familiar way that reminded Kel that these two were first cousins, and thus close.

Merric made a face but didn't speak back against the older man. If Kel whistled with appreciation, then she would have. She would need to learn that trick. For all that Merric listened to her, he would also stubbornly talk back especially on the subject of their people. Her watch commander gave a short sarcastic salute and left the building for his own duties.

That left Kel and Faleron alone in headquarters. Kel smiled at her one time peer and friend. "I'm to assume you are my new second in command?" Kel reached out and heartily clasped forearms with the older man. Faleron was still one of the most handsome men that she had ever seen. Dark blue eyes, similar and different then Merric's led to wonderfully dark hair that had the same coal black of Raoul and Roald. The latter made sense as the Contes were relatives of King's Reach, Faleron's mother, Mariager, was a cousin of King Jonathan. Faleron smiled.

"That I am. It is good to see you on this side of the border." Faleron grinned at his own joke and Kel met that with a smile of her own.

"Indeed, it is good to not be worried about my fugitive status." Kel stepped back to the side. "This room is going to be your new home until the end of the war."

Faleron glanced around at the clean space, a decent bed was to one side with a wardrobe, clothing press, and places for weapons. "This is it?" He questioned and Kel's feeling of warmth at his arrival faltered. He strode around the room in inspection and then turned to face Kel. "Are you sure this is not the practice room?" He laughed outright at Kel's face as she glowered at him. A hand unconsciously went up to the back of her head to feel the ginger spot.

"Very funny, Faleron. I'll see to you that you get latrine duty as a warm welcome." It was a nearly empty threat. Nearly. From there it was easy for them to slip into relaxed conversation, as Kel toured the knight around New Hope. They would have to work out responsibilities, of course, however he should feel free to suggest ideas of improvement and to offer his own opinions on things. He was certainly impressed with the set-up and said as much. She apologized for being unprepared for his arrival, they had been expecting him and his group sometime later in the day. Faleron confessed to have gone ahead of the group, wanting an early start and to have a foothold before the people he was supposed to command got there. Kel smiled, remembering feeling much a similar way when she first arrived at Haven those years ago. A shout at the wall and the watch bells alerted the two to approaching trouble. Kel heard the signal for enemy and went racing towards the closest stairs, Faleron not far behind her.

Her people knew what to do and Kel was pleased to see that her plowmen were already being moved back behind the sturdy protection of the wooden barricade. Someone passed her a spyglass and she glanced through it. A group of forty Scanra armed to the teeth ran for the camp. That couldn't be all, however. It was never this easy. She swept her vision around. There. Movement in the trees. Possible giants?

"Merric!" She called collapsing the tool and passing off to the nearest corporal. Merric gave his affirmation that he was there and he met Kel's eyes with business. "There are at least forty men out there, and I am willing to bet plenty more out in the woods." Her mind ran quickly, she would need Peachblossom and a lance- no two lances 14 foot ones. And her war hammer. "I've suspicion that there is at least one giant in the woods. Tobe!" She called. He was there with Gydo and Loesia. "I'll need Peachblossom saddled with my lance and warhammer." Two of them ran to obey as Tobe began outfitting her in armor. "Faleron." She commanded. "I know that you've only just arrived, however I need you to take the wall. Neal will be needed if this attack is as big as I suspect." Faleron nodded. "I'll take twenty men; Merric, two squads, and that leaves two to defend the wall and two by the doors if we need them to ride out. Let's move."

By the time that Kel got to the base of the gate, Peachblossom was saddled and ready with her heavy jousting saddle and other weapons ready to go. Loesia held the horse steady as Kel swung herself into the saddle. She was glad that her house was taken with small children. It was adults that he couldn't stand. And dogs. It was most things, but not children. She kicked him into a trot and led her line of people out single file through the narrow opening. There was just enough room for Peachblossom and the other warhorses to get through. Scraping told her that the gate was shut behind her. Her group rounded out over the bridge and across the river, much like Haven's old defense. From the direction that the attackers were coming from, it was safe to say that they were coming from the north rather than moving from behind Tortall territory. This was a relief.

She rode on into the forest and was immediately overwhelmed with a smell of rot. There were giants here, alright. Something moved out of the corner of her eye and Kel moved Peachblossom around and away from that area. She was right in her prediction when the trees fell away to reveal a 16-foot giant. She could hear her men engaged with other attackers and reached down to settle the lance in the crook of her arm. She would never want to admit it, but she was truly scared. She had never taken on a giant before, however big Raoul was. This was not going to be easy- she was not a giant killer!

Distraction and self-doubt now would only get her killed. She needed to focus. Like stone. Keladry took a deep breath as she stared down her opponent. Her heart stilled and the world fell away until she felt the cool calm that appeared every time she worked with the lance. Dying was not an option, and so she had to win. She directed Peachblossom backwards and away from the giant. The area around them was curiously still and Kel resisted the urge to cover her nose from the smell. Giants were not known for their hygiene.

When the moment felt right, Kel murmured, "Charge" to Peachblossom and his muscles surged beneath her. The lady knight shifted her weight and brought her lance up to make contact only for to need get out of the way as the giant took a swipe at her. He had a club. Great. Why wouldn't he have a club? As if this was easy to begin with. She couldn't go toe-to-toe with him. Strength for strength, he would crush her. Reaching behind her, Kel felt her warhammer as it was attached to Peachblossom's tack. Releasing it she hoisted the heavy object with one hand. In the other, she held her lance. This had to be done right.

Peachblossom had taken her out of the giant's reach and now waited for the next instruction. 'Extra oats for you tonight,' she thought lovingly towards her loyal companion. The giant turned and bellowed at her, this was it! She raced for the opening and as he swung his club she simultaneously brought her warhammer up to deflect and send away the club's momentum and also trust forward with the lance, letting the familiar structure slide back into her hand as she hit home. The lance was ripped from her hand, however she let it and moved to a safe distance again before turning her horse.

The giant lay where she felled him. A bellow in the distance brought her back to reality and she secured her weapons again before moving to take care of the second giant. This one, only 12-feet in height and without a weapon was much easier to handle and Keladry was able to put it down with but a single pass of the lance.

It wasn't until someone passed her a waterskin and she drank did she take notice of the pain in her body. Her muscles screamed and her back was a solid ache. Closer inspection made her believe that her left shoulder may have come dislocated. She was in shock, or she would have noticed sooner. It must have happened when she deflected the blow with her left arm and warhammer. Her stomach dropped and her head swam. As much as she instructed her body to remain upright and to keep her breakfast inside, she could not control the slump and subsequent vomit. She would need to apologize to Peachblossom later. The hands of her men helped her remain ahorse until they could get her back inside. Trumpets told her that Merric's band had been successful. Sounds for the 'all clear' began and allowed the lady knight to relax.

She awoke in a soft cot within the healing house. Taking stock, her shoulder and arm were wrapped forcibly to her body and her head was severely bandaged- what had happened there? Overall, it wasn't the worst that she's gotten. It certainly wasn't the least, however. Neal was by her side within minutes.

"Taking on a giant, eh?" He asked in a tone that exuded teasing, scolding, and worry. His hands were gentle as he examined her and had her follow first one finger and then another across her line of vision.

"Two, actually." Kel replied with a cough, her throat was dry.

Neal made an agreeing noise before handing her a cup filled with water from the pitcher on her bedside table.

"I guess Goldenlake isn't the only giant-killer now- eh?" He offered, though she could tell that he was worried. "You've dislocated your shoulder, I was able to heal the cracks in your ribs and spine, however you will hurt for a time. You had a brain bleed- most likely from the tumble you took trying to get off of Peachblossom on your own."

Kel groaned, "I didn't."

"You did." He affirmed back with a smile. "And got a taste of the ground for you efforts." Kel sghed. If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

She laid back on the cot once she had taken her share of the water. "How long have I been asleep?"

Neal grabbed her hands and starting checking their fill and refill rates for blood by first squeezing and releasing each finger tip. "I kept you under for the first day, brain injuries can be tricky. You slept normally through the second, and it is now near dawn of the third." In the most business like manner he turned and began the same check on her toes, as one did after a spine and brain injury.

"Three days?" Kel gasped overwhelmed with anxiety. This was an unusual feeling. Her emotions were all over the place. She couldn't breathe.

It was her name being repeated over and over again that brought her back around to reality. Neal's face was with her and she focused on it like she once did Lord Wyldon during her fear of heights.

He was frowning. "How long have these episodes been happening?" He questioned, not unkindly.

Kel looked away feeling embarrassed. "This is the first."

Neal's frown, if possible, deepened. "You are lying to me."

Kel sunk further into herself. "Since Scanra. I didn't notice at first. I had control. I just seem to be losing more and more every day."

Neal nodded, if he had a comment then he chose to keep it to himself. He simply patted her on the knee and stood. "I'll give you some peace. Faleron has been serving in your stead- remarkably capable- though we all know you keep impeccable notes. Apparently he has some experience in command over in Frasrlund. Most likely why he was chosen to come here." Her friend walked away and Kel felt lower than ever. This was it. This is what everyone was saying about women in combat.

That night when she slept she dreamt over and over about her trip to Scanra. When at last she woke with a gasp she noticed a single candle had been lit by her bedside. A noise startled her and she looked up to see Faleron sitting at her side surrounded by books and charts, all she recognized as the tools she used to run New Hope. As she woke up more fully he spoke.

"Nightmares or Night terrors?" He asked and she wished he wouldn't. She was supposed to be his commander. Here she was wrapped up in itchy linen and having nightmares like a small child. Humiliating. When she didn't answer he continued. "I have them too, you know. Sometimes I dream about our foray into Scanra. Most times, though I dream about Frasrlund. About the battles, the carnage. The aftermath. Sometimes I even dream when I'm awake. Something catches my attention and I am back there."

Kel was quiet for a while before asking. "How do you handle it?"

Faleron sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lady Alanna- we were stationed together for years you know, she told me that it is something called 'Soldiers Sickness'. It is something that is quite common when you go through traumatic events. Commoners and people who haven't experienced war, but have still experienced something truly awful can also get it. I take it one day at a time. She and I would have healing sessions, it's an injury of the mind. It requires healing much the same as a physical injury. It can be recovered from if you handle it correctly."

Kel shuffled upwards in bed so that she was half seated and thanked Faleron in his efforts to help her with the adjustment. Once Faleron had retaken his seat, silence descended. Kel had a lot to think about. At last, when it seemed like the silence would stretch on forever she spoke.

"So, this isn't because I am unfit for combat. I'm not crazy." This new information gave her both fear and hope.

"Not crazy unless I am. Not weak either." Faleron reached out and placed his hand over hers. "Kel, you're a good leader- always have been. Your combat skills and ability to get the job done has always been matter of fact. However, if it's one thing that I've noticed over the years that we've known each other, it is that you rarely take the time to care for yourself. You keep everything under such tight control and strict conditions. You don't allow yourself to process things as you should. You ignore the intricacies of personal issues and plow through the physical." Kel pulled a face.

"I could put you in irons for insubordination." She retorted trying in vane to sound normal. She hated it when anything got the better of her, and it seems like Faleron was hitting the nail on the head.

"You could, but you won't." Faleron replied after a startled laugh.

"The Yamani's don't allow for this kind of emotional freedom. Combat training and being the only girl, less so. Then with the war. I supposed that out of all the lessons that I've learned, self-care has never been high on the priority list." Kel admitted. They spoke for a while longer about easier subjects, Faleron had already given her much to think about. They covered what had been happening in the camp in her absence and what Faleron was to do over the course of what looked like would be a decent length of recuperation. They would ask Neal in the morning about her release and her recovery. It would be a long while before Kel was able to take on giants again.

Finally, Faleron helped her settle back into her cot and assisted in pulling the covers back over her side, as her bandaging did not allow for such free movements. When he moved to sit back down she questioned what he was doing. With a simple smile, her second in command replied, "You'll not sleep well if night terrors take you again. Quite often you'll only dream once in a night, but I'll stay for a bit longer and wake you should you start having one." Kel nodded, her eyes already drooping.

With effort she reached out and touched the edge of his boot from its position on Faleron's crossed knee. "Faleron?"

"Yes, Kel?" He asked already peering back down into the account books.

"Thanks." Faleron nodded with a smile and Kel slipped back down into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed this! I haven't written for Tamora Pierce in a very long time, so I may be a bit rusty.**

 **Cheers!**

 **iBless!**


	2. Back to Work

**This is a long one. I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

When Kel was given leave to return back to headquarters and regular duty a week later she was more relieved than she ever could be. The days in the healing house were long and tedious. She wanted to take Neal and bury him in a pit somewhere for all that he was constantly staring at her. She knew that he was worried about her- she was worried about her. But did he have to worry so openly? She was blessed that he hadn't tried talking to her about the subject of her anxiety and the nightmares and terrors that he knew she was having. She didn't spend the nights alone. Faleron would join her each evening to brief her on the day's events and then to watch over her while she slept.

When asked about why he was doing it the other knight simply shrugged his shoulders and responded, "It's what Alanna did for me, and it's what I am doing for you. You'll do it for someone else." She would do that, she would not forget the kindness her longtime friend was showing her in her time of need.

Her first few steps out of the healing house had her shading her eyes against the sun's glare. Cold had set in with earnest and she was scarcely prepared after so many days indoors. Her body felt weak, though Neal assured her that she was healing nicely. Though she could return to regular command duty, he did not want her completing any strenuous exercise for at least another week and follow up with him.

The total list of her injuries included a fractured skull with brain bleed, a blown disc in her spine that he had seamlessly repaired, several cracked vertebrae, a dislocated shoulder, partially fractured collarbone, and several broken ribs. She would try to avoid the honor later on. Next time she would think twice about taking on two giants back to back. Raoul was a lot bigger than her and size, it seemed, mattered when taking on such large opponents. Who knew?

Scattered among the normal faces were new ones. These must have been the additional seven-hundred refugees that she had been expecting along with Faleron and the new squads. She was going to have to work twice as hard to make herself known to them as she did not greet them and had not been around since. Everywhere she saw evidence of Faleron's tidy work.

His instructions upon coming to New Hope was to help the fortified town, refugee camp, and fort build some solid stone structures. It was one of the main details he ended up supervising by the coast. Raiders had destroyed so many of the buildings that he was given on the task of commanding the local builders. Here in New Hope stakes had been placed into the ground, charting the lines and locations of new buildings to come. They were to be made of solid stone bases and then continue to build upwards from there with either more stone or wood. The second option would allow them to reuse their already planed and treated building materials This would help to expedite the process. The crown wanted to keep this land as a stop-gap for the next time Scanra came to call. It was a good plan.

She was thankful that Faleron was here, she knew not the first thing about architecture and building arrangements. This was something that Raoul had never covered and it was something that she would learn if she had to, but would otherwise avoid at all costs. If her past experience with building and hammers was any indication- this would be something that she had no talent for. With a final hand throb at the memory, Kel entered headquarters and noted that here too Faleron had made significant changes. His tidy hand, not unlike Wyldon's, was present through every inch and every corner.

The front door opened onto a small foyer of sorts. Immediately to the right and through a set of double doors was the main meeting room of the group whose length was the expanse of headquarters from front wall to back. Directly in front of the entry door was another door and to the right, a set of stairs. That door led to Tobe's room, placed as such so that he could hear up the stairs if needed and also hear if someone knocked on the front portal. It was no longer proper that a young man of his age would be bunking with her- no matter his level of loyalty.

Immediately to the left of the front door was her office. If one went past the stairs and down the hall, they would find a small serving area with hearth that was situated at the back wall of headquarters. To the right of this area were doors that would lead into the large conference room so that refreshments could be appropriately served. To the left was the door that led to Faleron's office, which pressed up against hers, and then another hallway which would lead to the protected corridor for travel to the clerk's house.

Steadying herself for the mess that had consumed her office, Kel took a deep breath and stepped inside to gander at the carnage. To her surprise it was spotless. Every book and page was in order. Stacks of notes detailing what has happened and what plans were in place had tabs denoting where in her notebooks existed further information. Her Yamani silk paintings were hung where before she had only placed them 'to do later'. It was a sign that she was overwhelmed that her workplace had become so cluttered and messy. A messy place of work demonstrated a messy mind. 'An overwhelmed mind.' She thought listlessly before closing the door behind her. However much it embarrassed her that someone had seen her disarray, she appreciated the help.

A nail had been hammered into the wall next to the conference room and what hung off of it was a piece of parchment with Faleron's trim writing adorning it. The sign existed to outline the schedule for the room for the week. She could see meetings scheduled for the squad leaders; New Hope leaders; Faleron, herself, and clerks; and various village head counsel meetings. This was a good system. Everything he was doing was good. A feeling of inadequacy rose up in her, however with a shake of her head Kel shoved it down. Faleron's way was different, and in some ways better- she should be appreciating the new set of eyes, rather than bemoaning them. Taking her time she strode towards Faleron's office to find the door ajar. Inside she heard Faleron speaking and then another voice, Tobe.

"Is there really that much glass in Corus? You're pulling my leg. That's impossible. Every window?" The combination of wonder and skepticism in Tobe's voice caused Kel to smile outright. Her little henchman. She was incredibly fond of Tobe, if she were to ever have children she could only hope that they become half the person he was.

Faleron, to his credit, only laughed a little. "There is more glass than you can imagine. Just wait and see. The war is dwindling, we'll soon be home in Corus and you'll get to see all the glass that you want. And the menagerie."

"Menager-what?" Tobe questioned.

"A menagerie. It is a placed filled with animals from all over the world."

"No!" Tobe gasped in wonder.

"Yes." Faleron affirmed. Kel smiled and backed away from the door. If Tobe was taking the time to bond with someone beyond Neal, Kel, and the few others here who was she to stop him?

Instead, Kel returned to her -cleaned- office and set to work bringing herself up-to-date with the current happenings and mail. Faleron's evening briefings were sufficient to a point, however nothing substituted for looking at the materials at her own desk.

She was instantly charmed by the small pile of well-wishes that had been left for her on the corner of her work station. Her children. She loved teaching the children of New Hope. Even in her most overwhelmed times here, she knew that every day she had that to look forward to. They were just like small sponges ready to soak up everything. Most of the time that was a blessing, and her children learned and took to the sling, bow, and spear as though they were born for it. Other times, when the villagers heard the youths mimicking Neal that was when their rapidly absorbent minds could have used a little less thirst.

She had finished reviewing the work notes and had begun to bury herself in her small tokens of affection when a knock sounded on her doorframe. Looking up, a true smile broke out across her face. "Faleron." She welcomed and gestured with a hand. "Please, come in- take a seat."

Faleron returned the warm look and came in, closing the door behind him. Loping steps took him across the room in no time and he sat down in the seat across her desk. It was almost odd at this point to see him in such a formal setting after their evenings in the healing house. She tapped the notebook. "Good job with this. I appreciate the organization."

Faleron ducked and a small pretty red broke out over his cheeks and across his nose. 'He's bashful!' She thought in wonder, 'I had no notion.'. That buggering feeling of inadequacy and even dislike now felt shameful.

When he finally met her eyes she could see that he was pleased by her compliment. "I tried. You have a lot on your plate here, and it was difficult keeping up."

"Keep up you did. Do you know who took care of my office? I confess, it has gotten away from me recently." Kel wanted to know, partially curious and partially embarrassed that someone had seen her mess.

Faleron grinned, "It was me and your boy, Tobe. Some of the little ones helped as well once we took care of the confidential documents. They are all quite eager, aren't they?"

Kel nodded and replied, "Mountain children, you very rarely need to tell them something twice. Generally once is enough to imbue a memory forever, consider that a warning."

Faleron nodded with grim understanding. "Warning taken. Did you see my note about us receiving a few squads of the King's Own?" He asked.

Kel indicated that she had. "We'll have a rotating few squads staying here as they work on helping to set the main road this way. It's a pity that the work has to be done in winter, but it can't be helped." Faleron made a noise of agreement.

They were silent for a time and Kel's heart was abuzz, though she rather it wasn't. King's Own meant a few things, however she was guessing that it meant the Third Company. She suspected that is meant Sir Domitan of Masbolle. She had not seen her dear friend and crush in over a year's time. Not since Raoul's wedding nearly two years ago now.

"Their Captain sent word that he would be spending more time here than the squads, taking some of the winter to speak to each squad personnel and assess replacement needs." Kel nodded, she and Captain Flyndan Whiteford had their issues, but overall got along fine. He had been suspect of her joining the own as Raoul's squire and it showed in his behavior towards her. In the four years that they rode together, he eventually came to accept her, if only grudgingly. It would be a difficult time knowing that they would be sharing headquarters, as it would be unfitting for him to reside in the barracks. Merric chose to sleep there, however Kel firmly doubted that Flyn would make the same choice.

"I'll make a note to have one of the guest rooms upstairs prepared." She wrote down a reminder for herself.

"A broom battle preparation?" Faleron wanted to know and Kel looked down her nose at him with all the disdain of a vexed cat.

"If I were a lesser person, I would throw something at you."

"But you are too chivalrous for that." Faleron finished cheeky in a way that truly reminded her that he and Merric were kinsmen. Kel smiled. Faleron helped her to relieve some of the pressure that had been building up inside of her for so long. That didn't mean that she wasn't going to maintain her water and stone mentality, but instead balance that with some mental health and care.

Kel quit for the day after stealing a quick supper from the mess hall. Her first day back to work had left her running on empty. Tomorrow she would seek out her new charges and introduce herself. She wish that she had the energy to do it today, however as part of her new dedication to keeping herself healthy- she made the decision that it could wait. She was tired and the sun's great cycle would not be disrupted if she did not complete all of her tasks tonight. For the first time in a long time, Kel allowed herself to go to bed early and sleep until just after dawn.

Jump woke her with an affectionate morning cuddle and Kel moved from her bed carefully so as to not disrupt her companions. The cat who had saved her life back in Scanra had claimed Kel as her own and now stared up at her reproachfully from the bed, though the deep purrs from her chest proved otherwise.

"I know." She said to her many small friends. A few sparrows flittered about before taking up the warm empty spot in the bed she had vacated. There was a strict no-eating-the-birds policy for the cat and there had yet to be any trouble. Tantrum, as named by Tobe, was a surprisingly docile cat who Kel could have reasonable conversations with. She did so now. "I want to be back in bed as well, but the day calls." She yawned and stretched her body slightly.

There were pulls at her muscles, however whether it was from injury or tightness due to lack of exercise she couldn't tell. Neal wanted her to abstain from heavy exercise, however that couldn't mean no stretching. Taking the time, Kel stretched out every part of her body that felt tight from her neck down to her toes. When she finished, she felt like a new woman.

Tobe knocked on her door and brought a steaming kettle of water in. As he replenished her washing bowl he called to her. "How long until you're healed? The others want to know about weapons practice." A small part in Kel sighed, a very small part. Mostly she felt warmed by their fighting spirits.

"Neal will give me timeline in a few days time. Until then I must take it easy. However, I can always oversee what you all are doing and give correction." This offer seemed to satisfy the boy and he left, closing the door behind him to offer her some privacy as she did a quick wash of her face, teeth, and hair. Dripping with wet and in a fresh set of clothes, Kel set out for the mess hall feeling ravenous. All this healing and only a small supper last night made her frightfully hungry this morning.

Once her tray filled with delicious slabs of ham with beans and a side of porridge Kel made her way back to the table with the waving hands of her friends. Nodding politely, Kel greeted the still sleepy Neal, a more awake Yuki, Merric, Faleron, and Tobe. Tucking into their meals each discussed what needed to happen over the course of the day. Yuki had taken up the mantle of head curator of education for the youngsters. Now that they were a proper living place, not just a poor refugee camp, the queen required youths go to school and learn their letters. Yuki's validation for existence this far north was to see out the queen's wishes. Today she was working with the head mason for the camp on finish up a project amounting to small stone writing tablets for each place. The job needed to finish quickly if Faleron was to take the schematics of building into fruition. The stone mason would be high demand.

Kel would alert the small team of workers who cared for headquarters of the anticipated arrival of Captain Flyn and the rotating teams of men who would be in and out of New Hope. She had a meeting with Fanche, Saefas, and Irdrius to catch up after her absence. After that she had cleared her schedule to ensure that she had time to introduce herself to the new members of this community. Faleron indicated his willingness to rove with her, however Kel insisted that he was take care of his responsibilities before doing this with her. If he had finished by the time that she was going, then she would welcome the company. Otherwise. A part of her twinged with annoyance at his eagerness, however she understood that he had never seen her interact with her people. It would be imperative to his job that he understand the full scope of how she ran things.

With the finishing of their morning meal, Kel ran morning practices with the children of New Hope, correcting as she went. This regenerated her spirit that was dwindling so low as to leaving her constantly crossed. In a much better mood, Kel herded her group back behind safe walls. A smile broke across her face at the feeling of warmth that started in her chest and radiated outwards. She would miss her people at the end of the war. She had become spoiled by their affection and loyalty. Kel could only hope for a nearly as good placement.

Once upon a time she begrudged her placement here. Now, however? She achieved her goal. She proved to everyone what kind of fighter she was. And, as her position here had moved from only caring for her refugees to doing that and running a key military outpost. She couldn't have asked for a better placement. Despite whatever personal struggles she was dealing with at the moment, she could at least be content here. Everything else would come with time.

Kel sat through her meetings listening more than contributing, as was her nature. Merric's meetings with the enemy were increasing and he was happy with the additional troops that Lord Wyldon supplied. There had been a change recently in how the horn system was being used, as implemented by Kel before her injury. Reports were showing that it was a good choice. Now, the horns would only be sounded should the attacking party get closer than what Merric and his men could handle without support and when there was a chance that New Hope would have to engage in battle. It had reduced the atmosphere of tension that existed at New Hope and Fanche was pleased that life here was able to take on a sense of normalcy that the refugees hadn't had the opportunity to exist in since the start of the war.

There had been nice improvements in the quest for education, something that Fanche approved of, and Merric grudgingly approved of. He was not entirely for the education of the lower classes, however it was hard to argue with Yuki. His behavior would be surprising if she had not known him for as long as she had. When the meetings and her other responsibilities had ended, Kel invited Fanche and Saefas to walk with her through the barracks of the newest refugees. The head woman and man of the civilian population were long time friends of hers and she welcomed their company as she introduced herself to the newcomers.

It was in the third barracks that she ran into trouble. A meeting with a small family, a village baker and his children went poorly when a group nearby took notice of them. Kel had already seen the group of what could only be viewed as former village tough guys or bullies. They had begun eyeing the group when Kel and her team had first arrived in the long building. Kel had felt their eyes on her back as she had wound through her new people shaking hands and listening to concerns. Now the group of four men whose size dwarfed Kel with large muscles and gruff faces descended upon Kel's group as she held a small baby- the youngest child in New Hope recently born just a day before the group at joined the road north to New Hope.

Feeling a presence at her back and guessing the reason, Kel returned the child to her mother and stood a little taller before turning around, despite the twinge it caused in her back, a reminder of her injuries.

"Good evening." She greeted pleasantly, determined to let them start the confrontation. Her eyes met darker ones that loomed above her and Kel put on her most meaningless social smile, though the tuck at the corners screamed authority. Despite having received her shield years before and despite reports of more girls going for their knighthood Kel still found that some men were truly offended by her existence. As if her willingness to stand up and fight somehow degraded their willingness. Like the world only needed one type of warrior.

"Good evening." She was greeted in return, but despite the polite response, she kept her guard up. Hadn't Joren taught her enough that pleasantries meant nothing when the pleasantness of a person's soul refused to shine through their eyes. These eyes spoke of nothing but ill-will. Kel shifted her weight so that it was more evening distributed though she doubted that it would come to that. She hoped that these men were used to people cowering and that they would back down at the sight of a fight.

"Is you's the one claiming to be a knight and leading us?" Kel bristled at the tone internally, however her face maintained the serenity she was known for.

"I am." Kel acknowledge, "I am the commander of this district, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelin." As she spoke the sneer on the man's face across from her grew deeper. That wasn't her problem, he didn't need to like her. Tension hung thickly in the room and Kel watched the veins in his large neck bulge and recede according to his temper and pulse. Her eye caught him lifting an arm, to hit her? When a hand clamped on her opponent's shoulder and dug in deeply.

"Friend." Came a voice that sounded downright dangerous. "I would think better of your action before you make a mistake that you will regret shortly." The group parted enough to Kel to see Faleron, dark with anger. Her mood soured. She needed no rescue.

Between Kel's look, Fanche and Saefas, and Faleron the group of unsavories took their leave with a hand raised. Kel made a face at Faleron and asked for a moment of his time in private, later once her rounds were finished. They heard the horn calling of friends approaching, and Kel chose to ignore it. Doubtless it was the King's Own squads arriving and she would deal with them later. Faleron seemed to believe that his place was protecting Kel and that would not do. She commanded him and he needed to never usurp her authority again.

She led Faleron to her office where they sat in tense silence. It was a while before Kel spoke, paying special heed to keep her voice smooth and calm.

"I would appreciate you never intervening on my behalf again." She raised her hand to stop Faleron from speaking. Thus far they had always conversed a friends, right now she was speaking to him as his superior officer. She didn't like doing it and rarely pulled rank on any of her peers at New Hope, within reason. However, this would not do. "I did not need your help no matter in what stage of recovery I'm in. I am the commander here, and by you engaging with the situation, you removed my authority and they must respect me."

Faleron had the good sense to look down and away in shame at his action. It was clear that he was trying to help, however with that intention he had hurt Kel's mission and standing here at New Hope. It was without a doubt that news of what had happened was beginning to run through the barracks. By tomorrow everyone would know that the new second in command had come in and intervened. It would be interpreted that Kel did not have control in the situation. That didn't bode well for her leadership here at New Hope.

Faleron's downcast eyes eventually met her's and Faleron rapped a balled up fist on his knee. "Dammit- Kel. I know." He sat back in his chair. "I just, with you being injured- I know that you can take care of yourself. I just wanted to help. I didn't realize." A smart rap sounded on her office door and Kel called for a moment's wait.

"Well, now you do realize." Kel responded in finality. This partnership was going to be more difficult than she thought. Difficulties of command, she supposed. With that in mind she dismissed Faleron. It was unlikely that he was kicking himself any more than what she could have given him.

Upon his opening the door to exit, Kel was delighted to see a familiar face in the doorway. "Dom!" She called joyfully, getting up from the desk. Everything always seemed better when Dom was nearby. She was pleased that his was the first squad to arrive at New Hope. Faleron allowed Dom to enter with a nod, and closed the door after him.

Dom grabbed her up in a great hug, something which caused her breath to stop and her heart to pound wildly in her chest. Yes, for all that Faleron was handsome, Dom was still the one who held her heart most firmly in his hands though she doubted that he knew that. The hug was long, not that Kel minded. It had been a long time since the two friends had seen each other and with all that Kel was grappling it, Dom's familiar face was highly appreciated.

When they finally let go, Kel and Dom sat across the desk from one another with large smiles on their faces. Dom's dark hair that used to extend down his back was now shorn in various lengths framing his face and ending at the nape of his neck. Dark blue eyes paired nicely with the brown hair and his overly large nose- Neal's nose, gave him the perfect image of boyish impishness. For all that he was only a few scant years older than she was, there were times that he seemed worlds ahead of her in wisdom. He was her first friend in the Own and had never taken her for granted for a single second. He had followed her into Scanra and had stuck with her until the end. When she had chanced the rare wine at Raoul's wedding and ended up drinking more than what she could handle, it was Dom who helped her get back to her room for sleep- though she could barely remember the evening. She could talk to him about her night terrors and about what Faleron told her about, the soldier's sickness. She had never heard of it before, but maybe he had? Business first.

"Where is Captain Flyn?" Kel asked, hoping that the older man was being settled in nicely.

"Captain Flyn?" Dom questioned, his face openly confused before realization lit his face. Her friend turned in his chair and showed her his arm band. There was the insignia for captain.

"Dom!" She breathed at once delighted and impressed with her friend. Though, she shouldn't have been. He had been with the Own for just about a decade. "What happened to Flyn?" She questioned as she stood and made her way over to her drink station. She poured lightly spiced cider for herself, and a spiced rum for Dom. At the last second, she added some of the wine to her cider and vice versa, who was she not to celebrate Dom's success?

Dom smiled his thanks as she handed him the mix, not an unusual one to drink in the north. "Retired to a desk position- you know that he never cared much for the back and forth of command with the Own. He's back in Corus helping to run the Own from the capital. Has himself bethroned to a beauty of a woman- never understood how that one happened. I've been captain for what now?" Dom blew some air out of his mouth and took a sip. "Eight months or so? We've been going non-stop so I haven't had much time to properly take over as captain. I'll be using my time here to solidify my leadership and maybe recruit a few of your civilians for the own, if possible. I know that you all don't have much as far as horses and spare bodies."

Kel nodded, they needed all the fighters that they could. Spirits would normally give her a headache- especially sweet ones, however as she was already on a morning pain tea she was willing to take the risk. The two talked late into the night with Kel eventually scavenging up a decent snack from the small kitchen at the back of headquarters. Headquarters was silent when Kel went to bed, the animals sleeping with Tobe as they often did when she worked late. After bidding Dom goodbye and goodnight in the room next to hers, Kel slept.

"Why did we have to die?" Gil asked, the hole in his chest bleeding sluggishly.

"Why did you fail us?" Ask Einur the cook, his face bloated as he hung from the tree. The disobedient slaves sign that had marked his death in life now sat tauntingly in the earth before her.

Over and over she saw the faces of the people that she had failed. Oluf. Hildurra. When they began to descend on her and Kel found herself swinging her glaive at ghosts did she wake up. Hands were gentle on her shoulders and Kel frantically fought for her life against the weight on her shoulders. Her breathing was erratic and her mind raced until she met the blue eyes on Dom. He smiled weakly at her, and Kel felt her chest loosen. Her world came back into focus. She was safe. It was a dream.

Dom chose not to say anything, and Kel was relieved. Without her consent, her eyes welled up with tears and to her shame they spilt over. Dom cupped her face and brought her to his chest. Despite herself she clung and cried, hating herself. Eventually, he spoke.

"You're suffering." It wasn't a question.

Kel sat back and looked away. "I'm trying to recover from it. I didn't realize it wasn't normal until only recently."

Dom pulled her face back up to look at him. "It's okay, you know. You suppress too much. And, you'll go back to it. Or maybe just a little bit different- calm with some mental health. But, right now you need to work on your recovery. You are not weak. This is a serious issue, and your mind is injured just as if your body was."

His words so heavily echoed Faleron's. "I don't like not being in control of my emotions. I don't feel like me."

Dom nodded. "You won't for a while. But you will again. If you let yourself heal, get help- then you'll be back to Kel."

She couldn't wait for that. All of these emotions. These nightmares. These out of character outburts. She just wanted to feel like herself again.

Dom sat back and gave her space, for that she was grateful. Her turmoil made it difficult to think. His closeness, more so. "How often do you have nightmares?" He asked gently.

Kel looked away. "I couldn't give a single number, it depends on how the week is going, or the day. There does seem to be triggers in my daily life that causes me to respond."

"Have you tried clearing your mind, and meditating before sleep?" Dom asked. He grinned, "Or other activities that may draw your mind from stress?" Kel laughed outright and slapped her friend on the shoulder, appreciating the relief from the tension.

"Dom!" She cried, he had been surrounded by soldiers for too long his jokes were indication of a man stranded for long times on the front line. "No, I haven't tried either option."

Her friend grinned cheekily. "I suggest one or the other. Both." Hel laughed again and smacked him again. "Let's give meditation a shot." He prompted and Kel nodded. Taking their time, Kel and Dom situated themselves on her bed in comfortable positions and started taking deep breaths. Working piece by piece, Kel focused on making her mind first smooth and then to confine herself smaller and smaller. In her mind's eye with every breath she was pulling herself into the wet stone in her blade cleaning kit. Every time an emotion or thought began to stray away, she painstakingly grabbed it and pulled it back into place on the stone. At the end of the exercise and when Kel was feeling more like herself than she had in months, her eyes opened.

Dom sat before her still deep in meditation and Kel played with the necklace that she had worn every day since her squire years. Eventually, Dom's eyes opened and her breath was caught by the calm glazed look he gave her. A fit lit in her.

"And the second part?" Dom asked, his voice husky. Kel continued to fiddle with the necklace, wanting to say yes, but feeling conflicted. "No strings attached. No one is saying that this has to go any further than this room or this time." He paused before speaking. "I know that an orgasm can definitely help with sleeping, with stress."

What wasn't on fire already became completely lit and Kel was beside herself. The life that she had chosen dictated that she would most likely never become a sought after bride. And, despite the jokes that those who disliked her made, she had never taken a lover. Would it hurt her to be reckless this once? With Dom? Could she separate her feelings for him from this activity? One look at him made Kel realize that yes, she could. Her necklace allowed her to make this decision her own without risk of child.

At Kel's long silence, Dom's face took on an uncertain look. "I'm sorry, Kel." He apologized and stood. "I know that we've always danced around something, I don't know what it is. I know that neither of us is in a place to look for a relationship, additionally as long as I am with the Own we could never wed. I just. I wanted. You see." His explanation broke down further and further into nonsense until he stood silent and embarrassed in her room.

This was her friend, not some unknown suitor that meant to take her to bed and do her harm. Kel stood. Both hands fiddled with her necklace and Dom turned to face away from her, unable to look her in the face. Even if this was only one time, she would still rather have been with him once in her life than never. Kel began to unbutton her dressing gown, feeling nervous despite herself. She wasn't ugly per say, just built more along the lines of power than beauty.

Dom turned around when he heard a noise and found Kel standing behind him naked but for her necklace and her dressing gown around her feet. His heart stopped. Dear Mithros.

It was with nervous hands that he stepped forward and used one to cup her face. "Are you sure?" He asked. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine this happening, least of all tonight. He didn't know what he wanted from this, but he knew that he wanted her. With a nod Kel turned her face up to him and Dom caught a glimpse of the symbol attached to her necklace. A charm against pregnancy. Blood roared in his ears and simultaneously leaned down and kissed her while using his once empty hand to cup her round breast.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! This is a Kel/ Faleron story, however a woman is allowed more than one romance in her life. I feel as though I'm working with PTSD pretty well having a great deal of background knowledge in the subject. Hopefully, I am doing the difficult subject justice.**

 **Cheers,**

 **iBless!**


End file.
